The Shapeshifter and The Fairy
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: This is NOT an actual crossover. I got the idea of the fairies from the 'Artemis Fowl' books. It is about Seth and his imprintee!
1. Chapter 1

**If your going to read this story then you will have to read my other story because this story ties into my first story: Falling for Leah. This story is about how Seth falls in love with a fairy. He never really knew if there was other creatures like vampires or shape shifters but he's going to see that there is! Seth's POV:**

I never really thought about who I was going to fall in love with. But I never really thought that I would end up with a fairy.

It was the beginning of August and many people were starting to move on to the reservation. Being a shape shifter and all I smelt something and followed it's sent. It smelt like the sweetest thing in the world. Now that we were friends with the Cullen's we were allowed to go on "their" land. I followed the sweet smell onto the Cullen's land.

Vampires addiction was blood I guess shape shifters was this, whatever it was. I came to the meadow were we had killed the one bloodsucker, who had attacked Bella. There in the middle of the meadow was a girl about my age.

Then out of the trees to my left came Bella .(now a vampire) Bella walked towards me. "That girl smells like rotten apples," she told me.

"Really? Because to me she smells like the sweetest thing in the world!" I replied to Bella's rude comment.

"I've got a feeling that the girl sitting in the middle of this meadow isn't human," Bella pointed out.

"You've got that right," the girl said standing up and turning to face us. To me she looked like an angel.

"what are you?" Bella asked her.

"I'm a fairy, and I know that you are a vampire," she applied pointing at Bella. Then she pointed at me and commented "And you're a shape shifter!"

"Where do you live!?" Bella asked hoping that she didn't live near the Cullen's.

"I just moved to the reservation with my mom ," the girl replied to Bella.

"I'll look forward to seeing you in school then!" I told her.

"Pardon my manners! I'm Kyra Sanki," she said shaking our hands.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," I told her.

When we turned our heads to hear a blue jay sing Bella ran off. So we walked home together.

_I'm totally falling in LOVE! And I'm falling in love with a fairy._

As I brought her up to her front door she kissed me! Then she walked inside. I got home and heard my sister Leah listening to **Playing with the Boys. **I laughed as I walked past her room.

"Where have you been?" Leah asked me.

"you better not have been out with Jake again," Leah commented.

Jake/Jacob was the leader of our pack of shape shifters.

"Don't worry I wasn't!" I told her cheerfully.

" Ok, the only way you would be acting like this was if you met the girl of your dreams!" Leah stated.

"Fine I did!!! Okay. Now stop bugging me about it," I told her sternly as I walked away.

I shut my bedroom door and turned on my radio so I didn't here Leah's music. **That's What Love is, **was on the radio so I decided to listen to it. I slowly fell asleep.

I dreamt of her, Kyra. She was sitting in the middle of the meadow where I had met her and; Jane one of the Voltori was causing her pain!!!! I was running towards them to get Jane to stop. Yet halfway across the meadow but then the plants rapped around Jane's ankles and were squeezing. Jane screamed and ran off into the woods. I didn't believe my eyes. Suddenly I woke up sweating. It couldn't happen! I mean it just couldn't!

_I need to ask her if she has powers. Is it even possible for a fairy to have powers? I didn't even know that fairy's existed until I met Kyra!_

Thinking about Kyra I slowly fell asleep. I dreamt about her all night. I had no more nightmares especially with Jane in them.

I woke the next morning to realize that today was my first day of grade twelve. Surely Kyra would be there too. It was Leah's first day of grade twelve too! She had just met John last year. She met him the day just before her first day of grade eleven. He's really nice!!! Leah imprinted on John the first moment she saw him. He was out hiking and fell off a cliff luckily Leah was on the cliff underneath him. Well she caught him. They were just meant for each other I guess. My relationship with Kyra might not turn out as well as Leah and John's did.

I mean we're both mystical creatures so we have to know each others secrets. It wouldn't be fare if she knew my secrets and I didn't know hers. Would it?

On my way to school in John's jeep I told him about Kyra. "Seth I think it's good that you found a girl," encouraged John. John had started driving us as soon as he found out that we had no transportation to school. That is why we are in his jeep. We as in me Leah and John. We pulled in at the school and I saw a new vehicle in a parking spot. It was a red Camaro!!!!

_I wonder who it belongs to._

I walked into the front doorstaring at the Camaro. Then I saw Kyra! "Stop staring at my Camaro!" she said sternly.

" What kind of boyfriend are you?" she asked me.

" The kind that likes his girlfriends car so much that he would rather date the car," Leah replied instead of me.

"That was rude!" I replied to Leah's very crude comment about me.

"I'd hate to intrude but we have to get to class," John explained to Leah, Kyra, and I.

Class went by as it did last year…….slowly. As soon the bell went for lunch I ran to the canteen. Kyra Leah and John were sitting at a table by the time I got there. They were laughing at something Leah had said. Kyra looked so cute when she laughed. That's what I thought. I got my lunch (chicken salad, root beer, an apple, a cookie, and a piece of pie ) and headed for the table my sister, John, and Kyra were sitting at.

"Hi guys!" I shouted three feet away from them.

Kyra turned and looked at me she then said with a strait face "Seth we don't want you here"

"What?" I questioned.

Then John jumped up and said joyfully " Got you!!!"

They all started laughing. I was the only one not laughing.

"Oh come on Seth! It was just a joke," Leah said still giggling.

_This must have been the thing that they had laughed about before I got here! Leah is just trying to get me back for telling John that she imprinted on him. She didn't catch me after I told John. Ha, ha!!!! _

After lunch and the rest of my boring classes we went home, only I went home with Kyra in her red Camaro. The seats were made of real leather!

"Seth do you need a job?" Kyra asked me.

"Yes, I haven't been able to find one!" I stated even though it was obvious.

"I can get each of us one!" she explained to me.

"where?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my mom is opening a restaurant on the reservation and she needs a cook and a waiter. You could be the cook because you are really good at cooking, and I could be the waiter!" she said as she drove the Camaro up my driveway.

"Tell your mom I'm in," I replied hopping out of her Camaro.

_I needed a job anyway. How could I refuse!? I love Kyra and if her mother needs a cook then I'll be that cook!_

I ran into the kitchen as soon as I got home and grabbed two large raps. Even after eating the lunch I ate I was still hungry! Leah came running from the hall with a small bag.

"Seth we have a meeting with the Cullen's and Jacob in an hour. Oh and Kyra and her mother were invited too! You know, because they're fairies," Leah stated even though it was very obvious.

" I know," I grumbled under my breath.

" See you in an hour!" she shouted as she swiftly walked out the door.

I grabbed the bag my mom had given to me so I could put my clothes in it when I turned into my wolf form. I ran as quickly as I could over to the Sanki's house. Mrs. Sanki and Kyra were walking with me to the Cullen's house.

When I got there Kyra and her mom were just getting out of the house. As soon as they got on the curb beside me we started walking. After five minutes of walking we got to the tree line. We walked a little farther then I turned into my wolf form. When I turned back at Kyra and Mrs. Sanki they had wings!!!

They were like dragon fly wings and butterfly wings put together. They were shaped like butterfly wings but larger, and they were clear like dragonfly wings. I loved Kyra's, wings they had a swirl like design.

"Seth I have to be honest with you, I have powers," Kyra told me as she hovered above the ground.

" I can read minds, and I can make things grow," she said with her head down feeling very mad at herself.

I walked up to her and rubbed up against her.

_It's okay that she was dishonest with me! I mean how could I not forgive her. _She smiled . I know she had read my mind. I guess Edward wasn't the only one who could read minds.

After walking for about a half an hour we arrived at the Cullen's house. I knew exactly what this was about. People with the blood type of A-1 were being killed. We all knew it was a vampire. How could we get rid of this vampire?

We walked into the Cullen's house and sat down.

"Edward, Bella , Renesemee, and Jacob will be here soon," Esme told us as we sat down. Everyone was there except Jake, Nessie, Bella, and Edward.

_I wonder where they are?_

Oh no! What will happen next? You'll have to find out in my next chapter! Wait! No reviews no next chapter. Thanks, by!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is my next chapter enjoy! Seth's POV:**

_I wonder where they are._

About three minutes later Jacob, Renesemee, Edward, and Bella came in. Carlisle came in and sat down.

"As you all know there is a vampire in Forks. We have to kill it before it gives all of our positions away," Carlisle told everyone in the room.

"This will be easy!" Edward commented.

"Maybe not, I've seen five vampires around," I heard Kyra say.

" Two females, and three males. There is no knowing who they will attack next!" Mrs. Sanki applied.

" How are we going to get rid of them?" Jacob asked.

" I know!" Jasper said standing up.

" How?" Rosalie and Emmet asked at the same time.

" Kyra and her mom will follow them, the vampires will run away from them because they smell bad to vampires. They will run into us and we tell them to either leave forks or they will be killed. How does that sound?" Jasper told us.

" If it's alright with everyone we will do it Jaspers way," Carlisle told us all. We all agreed that we would go with Jaspers idea.

"Well me and mom will start tracking them I guess!" Kyra said putting on her boots.

" Chase them into the meadow!" Jasper shouted as Kyra and her mom walked out the door.

I didn't want to let Kyra and her mom go alone but I had no choice. I love her so much!

_If she gets heart the person/vampire responsible is going to get heart. As soon as this is over I'm going to tell her how much I love her and that I imprinted on her too._

We all started heading out the door I grabbed my bag yet to be surprised I found a note! It said:

**Dear Seth, **

**I might get hurt in the battle. Fairy skin is very delicate. Please don't come after me. And I know **

**you imprinted on me. Please stay safe! I love you** **deeply.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kyra.**

How could she do this to me? I want her to be safe! I had to obey her so I did.

**Kyra's POV:**

Mother and I were flying through the woods literally! While we were chasing the vampires I was questioning myself on why I let Seth down. He will sob for life if I die. I kept telling myself. How could I do this to him? After about twenty minutes of chasing the vampires we got to the meadow. As we came out of the bushes Carlisle approached the vampires, all I heard was "Please leave." Then the vampire in the front cot Nessie's sent and started running at her. That's when the fight started.

One of the girl vampires saw me and thought I was an easy target. She started running at me. I closed my eyes and right in front of me plants rapt around her ankles. She was screaming and clawing at me. Then her I guess mate ran at me unexpectedly and clawed me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain he kept clawing at me and tarring my skin.

"How do you get the plants off of her!" He screamed.

"Sorry Seth!" I said as I fainted and heard screaming in the background.

**Seth's POV: **

I had just finished killing a male vampire when I heard screaming coming from a girl vampire I turned to see a male vampire jump at Kyra! The female vampire was rapped in flowers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Kyra scream. I panicked and ran to safe her. Then she closed her eyes!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed running at the male vampire. I chopped his head off and kept chopping until there was nothing left. Then I heard the female shriek and I went after her.

Your mate killed my mate so your both going to pay!!!" I screamed as loud as I could and attacked her.

As soon as the battle was over we were burning bodies I picked up Kyra's and started sobbing.

"How could I let this happen to you? I mean look at your skin!" I said still sobbing. All of the sudden her skin started growing back.

About five minutes later I heard a voice "What are you sobbing about. I only fainted." I looked up to see Kyra's face in front of mine. We hugged and kissed.

" My knight in shining armour!" She said joyfully. Holding on to me I picked her up and swung her around. I walked into the Cullen's house with her in my arms " I love you deeply!" I said happily and kissed her head.

**How was it? I would like to know what you think! Please tell me as soon as you read this. Thanks**, **By!!!!! **

**Sincerely,**

**Pinksparkledolphin.**


End file.
